helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
2019
2019 is the year Yanagawa Nanami graduates from Juice=Juice, Country Girls, and Hello! Project; Wada Ayaka graduates from ANGERME and Hello! Project; and Miyazaki Yuka graduates from Juice=Juice and Hello! Project. Members *January 1: Morning Musume '18 becomes Morning Musume '19. *March 11: Yanagawa Nanami graduates from Juice=Juice, Country Girls and Hello! Project. *Spring ??: **Wada Ayaka graduates from ANGERME and Hello! Project. **Fukumura Mizuki becomes the leader of Hello! Project. *Spring ??: Miyazaki Yuka graduates from Juice=Juice and Hello! Project. Singles *February 13: Bitansan / Potsuri to / Good bye & Good luck! - Juice=Juice *February 27: Sankaime no Date Shinwa / Fuwari, Koi Dokei - Tsubaki Factory Albums *March 6: Seasons - Country Girls *March 13: Best! Morning Musume 20th Anniversary - Morning Musume DVD Singles *January 14: Event V "Furari Ginza / Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara" - Morning Musume '18 DVDs/Blu-rays *January 16: **Time Repeat ~Eien ni Kimi wo Omou~ (DVD) **The Girls Live Vol.51 (DVD) *February 6: Juice=Juice LIVE 2018 at NIPPON BUDOKAN TRIANGROOOVE (DVD & Blu-ray) *February 13: The Girls Live Vol.52 (DVD) *February 20: Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018【Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Premium】 (DVD & Blu-ray) Concerts *January 2 - March 3: Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER *February 4 - March 7: Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2019 ~GO FOR IT!~ *February 14 Juice=Juice & Country Girls LIVE *February 17: Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Morning Musume '19 Dinner Show *February 17 - March 10: ANGERME 2019 Haru Live House *February 22: Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Haru Major Debut 2 Shuunen Special *March 10 - March 17: Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 3gatsu *March 10 - May 26: Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Haru *March 11: Juice=Juice & Country Girls LIVE ~Yanagawa Nanami Sotsugyou Special~ *March 16 - May 26: Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru *April 6 - May 26: ANGERME Concert Tour 2019 Haru *May 3 - May 6: Kobushi Factory 1stCONCERT TOUR 2019 Haru Events *January 30 - January 31: Country Girls Fanclub Tour in Shizuoka "Ichi Fuji Ni Taka San Country!" *February 26: Country Girls Yanagawa Nanami & Funaki Musubu FC Event 2019 ~Nametenai zo!~ *February 27 - February 28: Hello Pro ANNEX ~Kobushi Factory×BEYOOOOONDS=Sweet♪~ *March 30 - March 31: Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2019 Birthday Events *January 7: Morning Musume '19 Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event *January 8: Juice=Juice / Country Girls Yanagawa Nanami Birthday Event 2019 *January 9: Juice=Juice Inaba Manaka Birthday Event in Sapporo *February 4: Morning Musume '19 Makino Maria Birthday Event *February 12: Country Girls Ozeki Mai Birthday Event 2019 *February 13: Kobushi Factory Nomura Minami Birthday Event 2019 *February 19: Morning Musume '19 / Country Girls Morito Chisaki Birthday Event *February 22: Morning Musume '19 Yokoyama Reina Birthday Event *February 25: BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU Ichioka Reina Birthday Event 2019 Theater *April 18 - April 29: Fushigi no Kuni no Alice Tachi Auditions *January 2: Morning Musume '19 LOVE Audition announced and begins. *February 15: Morning Musume '19 LOVE Audition application deadline. Publications *January 2: Hello Pro Maruwakari BOOK 2019 WINTER *January 9: AKARI III - Uemura Akari *February 2: María 18 años - Makino Maria *February 22: **unbalance - Yanagawa Nanami **Tsubaki Factory 1st Official Book Anniversaries *January 2: Kobushi Factory's 4th anniversary *February 3: Juice=Juice's 6th anniversary *April 4: ANGERME's 10th anniversary *April 29: Tsubaki Factory's 4th anniversary *September 14: Morning Musume's 22nd anniversary *October 10: Juice=Juice Day (JuuJuu no Hi) *November 5: Country Girls' 5th anniversary Category:2019